The present invention relates to a shielded connector assembly and, more specifically, to a shielded connector assembly suitable for high-speed transmission.
Shielded connector assemblies suitable for high-speed transmission are commonly used in household game devices or personal computers, etc. Connector assemblies of this type are mounted on attachment boards in equipment, and external connectors are inserted to establish electrical connections. Since the connectors are used in high-speed transmission, the peripheries of the connectors are generally shielded. One example of such an electrical connector is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10(1998)-64636. This electrical connector has a main body consisting of a molded synthetic resin, and a socket shield or metal shell that covers the main body. The socket shield is grounded to a panel of the device housing body via a contact part or tongue. This panel also forms a guide or engaging part that accommodates a mating connector.
In this type of connector assembly, the connector assembly is fastened to the board, but is not fastened to the panel. As a result, in cases where wrenching occurs with respect to the connector when the mating connector is inserted and removed or in cases where the connector moves relative to the panel, positional deviation occurs between the panel and the electrical connector. As a result of this positional deviation, smooth insertion and removal of the connector becomes virtually impossible. Further, the grounding tongue which is grounded by contacting the mating connector, and which has a specified elasticity stipulated by standards, is formed on the socket shield.
It is therefore desirable to develop a shielded connector assembly that is capable of both satisfying the metal shell plate thickness requirement stipulated by standards and having a strong panel or connector engaging part front shell. It is also desirable to develop a shielded connector assembly in which relative positional deviation between the metal shell and the front shell is virtually eliminated.
This invention relates to a shielded connector assembly comprising an insulating housing having a front part, a rear part, and female connector parts. Contacts are disposed in the female connector parts and a metal shell is attached to the insulating housing. The metal shell has a specified plate thickness and has a grounding tongue that elastically contacts mating male connectors that are connected to the female connector parts. A front shell made of metal is externally mounted on the front part of the insulating housing. The front shell has a plate thickness that is thicker than that of the metal shell and is fastened to the insulating housing such that it contacts the metal shell.